Hydropneumatic devices, such as pneumohydraulic drive systems, especially with integrated pressure intensification, are known. Such devices are used, for example, as pressing arrangements for various tasks, such as for pressing on or pressing in, joining by deformation or for press-fitting, clinching, riveting, punch riveting, solid punch riveting or semi-hollow punch riveting. Essential components of a hydropneumatic device are, for example, an intensifier part with an intensifier piston, which is movable in a linearly guided manner, and a working part, wherein a working piston executes a reciprocating movement in the working part during operation. The working piston as a rule is moved forward in a rapid traverse either pneumatically or hydraulically up to a desired position, wherein after coming up against a component, a power stroke commences. During this, from, for example, a pneumatic low pressure of 2 to 10 bar—which acts upon the intensifier piston and moves this so that hydraulic fluid flows from the intensifier part into the working part—a high hydraulic pressure of 250 to 400 bar, for example, is generated in the intensifier part and acts upon a hydraulic surface on the working piston and moves this so that a high pressing force is created during the power stroke. With a return stroke of the working piston and intensifier piston, which is carried out in a direction opposite to the movement of the working piston or intensifier piston during the rapid traverse stroke and power stroke, the working piston and the intensifier piston are brought into an initial position, which in particular is carried out pneumatically by switching of an air pressure to a return-stroke side of the two pistons of the working part and intensifier part.
The working part and the intensifier part are hydraulically interconnected via a connecting section, as a result of which in a connecting line of the connecting section a bidirectional passage of hydraulic fluid is provided between the working part and the intensifier part. The connecting line connects a hydraulic interface point on the working part to a hydraulic interface point on the intensifier part.
In a hydropneumatic device, the components or the working part and the intensifier part have to be designed in each case in a way in which they are matched to each other. Starting from a considered configuration, each change in one of the two components necessitates a change in the other component. A change can especially be necessary as a result of adapting a hydropneumatic device to other design values, such as pressure values and/or stroke length values.